Hurts so good
by Vinyllia
Summary: KickTheStickz shipping fiction between YouTubers KickThePJ and CrabStickz a.k.a. PJ Liguori and Chris Kendall. Unsure if I will write more for this story. At the moment it is just the first romantic encounter between the two of them. Wrote this at 4am. Hope you enjoy. Please leave a review. Thanks x


PJ turned off the camera. "Done." He proclaimed, grinning and high-fiving his mate Chris, who was sat beside him on the plush sofa. He laughed. "All the fans will be screaming at us again." He put on a comical high-pitched voice, "Oh my god, you guys are such trolls! Kiss already!"

Chris chimed in, "I will go down with this ship!"

They both chuckled. Chris caught PJ's glance and there was a small glint in his stunning green eyes. It was only for a second before PJ looked away, but he felt a small flip in the pit of his stomach, as one does when they are excited or nervous about something.

PJ stood up, "Well I think tormenting adolescent girls, once more, deserves a cup of tea."

Chris laughed a little. "Good idea." He smiled as he watched PJ walk over to the kitchen, his black skinny jeans hugging his slender physique. Chris felt his stomach flip again. "I'm just gonna use the loo."

"K." PJ replied whilst pouring hot water into two cups. Just as Chris disappeared into the bathroom, he looked up at his friend and laughed to himself. "No, PJ." He muttered quietly, a smile remaining on his face.

Chris burst into the bathroom and locked the door. He leant over the sink taking a few deep breaths. "What are you doing, man?" He asked his reflection. He lifted his palms from the basin to see they had left two sweaty hand marks on the surface. He puts his hands to his face, running his fingers through his tousled brown hair. "He's just a mate, alright." He spoke to his reflection again, his hands on his head. "Just a mate."

He took one last deep breath, unlocked the door and left the bathroom.

PJ set down the two cups on the coffee table in front of the sofa. He looked up at Chris as he approached the sofa. "Alright?"

"Yeah. Yep." Chris replied. He could feel a chill of cold sweat running down his spine as he sat back on the sofa. "Cheers." He breathed picking up his cup. He could feel himself blushing, so took a sip to hide his face. The sharp pain of the scalding tea hit his tongue and he flinched, quickly withdrawing the cup from his mouth. "Ow!", he exclaimed.

PJ, who was sat next to him looked up at his friend, a slight look of concern in his eyes. "You alright?"

"Yeah. Just burnt my tongue a bit." Chris grimaced, sticking out his wounded tongue.

PJ smiled. "Who'd have thought tea would be hot, eh?" He chucked slightly.

Chris frowned putting on a joke look of confusion. "Yeah." He laughed.

PJ took the packet of Nice biscuits that were on the table and offered one to Chris.

"No. I'm alright, ta." He responded, all of a sudden feeling extremely awkward.

He watched as PJ took a biscuit out of the packet for himself and took a bite out of it.

PJ spoke, deciding he might further jest on the issue of them as a potential couple. "Imagine if we actually did kiss in one video." He laughed. "Can you imagine the shit storm of emotional fan girls we would get?" He took another bite out of the biscuit.

"Yeah." Chris tried to form words with his now suddenly dry mouth. "The feels." He quickly remembered. It seemed that his brain was having a hard time processing the current situation. As he watched PJ chewing on the biscuit, he suddenly felt slightly aroused. He laughed nervously, his cheeks feeling extremely hot, yet the rest of his body feeling cold at the same time. He shifted on the sofa, so that, if anything, down there, did decide to pop up, PJ might not notice it.

His brain was still coping with the confusion, when PJ spoke again. "That would be hilarious." He smiled at Chris, the glint present in his eye again.

Chris felt a well of hot energy and adrenaline build up inside of him. He felt slightly lightheaded, and couldn't organise his thoughts properly. Before he could stop himself, he started leaning in towards PJ.

PJ saw that his friend was now dangerously close to him. He laughed quietly, popping the last bit of biscuit in his mouth. With his other hand he reached up and brushed a few flyaway strands of hair off Chris' face. Smiling, he looked deep into his friend's eyes. He could feel him breathing, his breaths deep and shaky.

"Wouldn't it just." PJ whispered, then closed his eyes.

Their lips met, Chris' trembled as they gently stroked the skin of PJ's mouth. PJ's lips parted and he softly nipped at Chris'. Chris reciprocated, opening his mouth allowing for PJ's wandering tongue to enter. As he felt PJ's tongue run along the inside of his teeth. A chill and burst of energy ripped through his body causing him to let out a soft moan. His breathing became much deeper, and he twisted his own tongue slowly around PJ's. The sting from the burn hurt for a second, but the soothing movements from PJ softened the pain. Chris could taste the sweet biscuit as he ventured his way past PJ's lips. Usually he would have thought that gross, but he liked it. It tasted good.

It suddenly dawned on him, that he was enjoying this. It felt so good, yet everything in his logical brain was telling him that he shouldn't do this. PJ was his best friend, and had been for many years. They had both dated a series of different girls in their times and had never even thought about the possibility of anything else. The closest thought that either of them ever had toward a possibility of them, was the shipping from fans.

How could it be then, that this seemed so wrong, but felt so right?


End file.
